Frost Fire
by KillamriX88
Summary: Yang and Weiss. Weiss and Yang. Want to see them in love? Well here you go. A collection of one-shots featuring the hottest and coldest members of Team RWBY... together.
1. I'm Not Jealous

**I would recommend reading the first chapter my other fic "Lots of Spots" before reading this, though it's not strictly necessary.**

* * *

 **I'm Not Jealous**

Yang was like a cat watching a laser pointer. The irony wasn't lost on her, since she was watching Ruby and _Blake_ of all people. The two were scurrying around, Ruby especially, getting ready to head out together.

Yang was certainly neither miffed nor jealous that her two years younger little sister had gotten into a relationship before her. Not in the slightest. But maybe just a little... And if she truly was, she'd never say that out loud.

"Um, I think we're ready," Blake said to Ruby, coming to a halt.

"Scroll, snacks, tickets, and I'm wearing clothes! Yup, we're good!" Ruby smiled happily. Yang probably should have been concerned that _wearing_ _clothes_ was last on Ruby's list, but at least it _was_ there.

"OK, we'll see you two later," Blake said to Yang and Weiss, who was also present in the room. "Let's go, Ruby."

"Darling, carry me!" Ruby, without waiting for actual permission, leapt into Blake's arms, wrapping her arms around the faunus girl's neck. Blake, who staggered under Ruby's sudden weight and nearly fell over.

"D-darling?" Blake's face quickly turned red.

"Oi, oi. Take it easy on your first date! Slow down!" Yang laughed at Ruby's antics. Well, at least she was happy. "And Blake, I see that look on your face. Wearing clothes better _stay_ on Ruby's list for the rest of the night." Blake's face quickly lost its red hue, and then some, as she blanched.

"G-got it..." She suddenly seemed to find new strength, easily hefting Ruby and hurrying out of the room and away from her date's overprotective sister.

"Aww, they're so cute. I'm glad she ended up with Blake, you know, and not someone else," Yang said absently, kicking her feet as she sat on her bed.

"Oh?" Weiss spoke up, now that the commotion was over with. "Is there someone you're glad she's avoided?"

"Well, honestly I half expected her to ask _you_ out." Yang shrugged.

" _What_?" Weiss gave Yang a baffled double-take. "OK, there are _so_ many things wrong with that statement, but first of all, _why_?"

"Ruby doesn't always act like it, but she likes attention. Out of everyone here, you give her the most what with all the tutoring and stuff. I figured she'd have ended up sweet on you." Yang winked with a grin.

"Yes, because if your sister is a lesbian then I _must_ be as well."

"What? You saying you'd never go for a girl?" Yang chuckled teasingly. Weiss just rolled her eyes, ignoring the remark.

"Look, as far as your sister goes, I just saw that she needed help. She'd be a total mess without me." Weiss waved off Yang's earlier suggestions. "Besides, it'd be really bad if our leader ended up a drop-out."

"True..."

"And Ruby was my first friend here, and she was nice to me even though... I..." Weiss cleared her throat nervously. "And... now that I think about it... Blake..." Weiss looked concerned. "A-are we sure that Ruby and Blake will be OK together? I-I mean, they're both troublesome people and-"

"Oh, chill, Weiss. They'll be fine. Yes Ruby's a spaz and Blake is... Blake, but I think they'll be fine together. Ruby is nice and Blake needs someone like that. People like you and me are too... edgy." Weiss frowned at that. "Look, all I'm saying is that you can put away your mother hen feathers for the night and relax."

"M-mother hen?" Weiss exclaimed, blushing. "Ruby is _lucky_ to have someone like me keeping an eye on her! In fact, why _are_ you so glad she didn't end up with me?"

"Guh! Err..." Yang swallowed. She hadn't seen that one coming. Well, it was time for a little honesty, she supposed. "Well, maybe I was a bit jealous!"

"Huh...?" Weiss blinked, her hostility fading immediately.

"You think _you_ have things to worry about with Ruby? I've been her big sister for the past fifteen years. Trust me, I _know_ worrying! Ruby already had me, and now she has you." Yang sighed. "Maybe _I_ want to be worried over for once..."

"Oh... o-oh..." Weiss glanced around, but help wasn't coming. "Look, Yang, um, if _you_ want help studying or anything else, um, _reasonable_ like that, then I'm plenty willing..."

"Cool..." Yang shrugged, looking down at her feet.

"Wait." Weiss pursed her lips. "Ruby dating Blake doesn't stop me from tutoring her..."

"Doesn't make what I said any less true." Yang kept her eyes away from Weiss's.

"I didn't suggest it did. That doesn't answer my question." Weiss stepped closer to Yang, trying to catch her ever elusive eyes. She pulled back quickly when Yang suddenly sat up, a fierce look on her face.

"Because I _am_ jealous! I think you're pretty and want you for myself, OK?" Yang snapped, clenching her fists tightly. Weiss had no answer or response for that, just standing there, on her back foot, totally flabbergasted. "Err, I guess me and Ruby _both_ got the liking girls thing from dad... So, uh, I'm gonna be anywhere but here! Bye!" Yang was on her feet and out of the room in a flash.

Only when the sound of the door slamming shut reached her ears did Weiss find the impetus to move her head and look in the direction Yang had gone. She then composed herself and went to her desk, finding a little notebook that was held shut by an electronic lock that only opened to her thumbprint.

She was a little old fashioned and liked to write in a diary. It helped her calm down whenever her mind was racing a little too quickly and she needed to slow it back down. She opened to a fresh page and grabbed a pen to begin writing.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I learned a most interesting fact about my teammate, Yang Xiao Long. Not only does it appear that she likes women, but that she has feelings for yours truly. I-_

Weiss frowned as she began her third... scribble. She knew what she had intended to write, but what she actually scrawled onto paper was an indecipherable mess. She took a deep breath and sighed, shutting the diary. It clearly wasn't helping her at the moment.

She stood and decided that perhaps a trip to the library would help. If she couldn't put her own words on paper, then perhaps she could at least read someone else's. She sorely needed _some_ sort of distraction.

"OW!" But, apparently, she was already plenty distracted. She'd pulled the dorm door open... and into her own face. "This is going to be a very long day. Very long indeed." She scowled and, more carefully this time, exited the room.

 **. . .**

Yang lifted her scroll to the lock on their door the next day, ready to retire to their room for the night. Apparently, she was expected. The door swung open and she found herself face-to-face with Weiss.

"Oh n-" Yang was ready to bolt, not prepared to deal with Weiss just yet. She didn't get a choice in the matter. Weiss surged forward, grabbed Yang's elbow, and dragged her off to a quiet corner of the building, away from the prying ears of their teammates and neighbors.

"Start talking!" Weiss demanded.

"Wh-what?" Yang backed away. What did Weiss want her to say? It wasn't like she had some big secret! She just liked her!

"You sprung a _big_ surprise on me yesterday and you've been avoiding me ever since!" Weiss snapped harshly, seeming quite mad at her.

"Well I was kinda trying to avoid _this!_ " She may have been attracted to Weiss, but no amount of rosy tint could hide Weiss's temper.

"Oh, yes, great! You were trying to avoid an argument! Well guess what? That's why I'm mad!" Weiss stomped her foot to punctuate her words.

"Let's be honest here! You're not known for your calm, understanding nature!"

"And _you_ aren't known for taking things seriously! You tell me that and then disappear! For all I know you were just messing with me and laughing behind my back!"

"What?" Yang's jaw dropped. "What the hell kind of person do you think I am?" she shouted incredulously. Did Weiss really think of her like that? " _How could you suggest that!"_ At that, Weiss put her hands over her ears.

"Why are we yelling?" she, ironically, yelled back.

"You're yelling at me!"

"I do not yell, I raise my voice!" Weiss insisted.

"I... I... GRR!" Yang was ready to pull her hair out. Well, not that she'd ever actually do that to her hair, but this was getting ridiculous. "Dammit, you can stop me if you want to!"

"Wh-" Weiss had only a second to process what was happening as Yang grabbed her face and then pulled her close. Their eyes met for a split-second before Yang pressed her lips against Weiss's. The surprise kiss was short lived, and Yang, more slowly than she'd gone in, pulled away.

"Um... you... you didn't stop me," Yang pointed out.

"I... did not..." Weiss replied shyly. Yang bit her lip, the pink hue that had taken over Weiss's cheeks and the timid look in her eyes was... tantalizing. She couldn't hold back. Weiss hadn't stopped her. She raced back in, but her lips collided not with Weiss's lips, but her palm.

She _had_ stopped her this time.

"Wh-why?" Yang asked, heart sinking. Was she about to be rejected? But Weiss had let her the first time! She couldn't _do_ that! It would be too cruel, even for someone known as the "Ice Queen!"

"It's just that..." Weiss took a step away from Yang and straightened out her dress. "Look, I'm well aware now that you're honestly interested in me. But, yesterday, you told me that I'm 'pretty' and 'you want me.' Honestly, that's a little underwhelming. I need more than that."

"L-like what?" Yang gulped. This was getting more complicated than she'd expected. She should have known Weiss wouldn't make this easy on her.

"I'm used to people wanting me for various reasons. All of them less than romantic, I'm afraid. You need to prove yourself." Weiss crossed her arms firmly.

" _What_?" Yang's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Oh come _on_! You know I'm not like that!"

"I've only _known_ you for a few months." Weiss countered.

"Still!" Yang was dumbstruck. How could Weiss have so little trust in her?

"Hey! I'm giving you a _chance_! That's _way_ more than most people would get!" Weiss pointed a stern finger in Yang's direction. "You _want_ me? Prove it!"

"A-all right! I get it!" Yang gave in. "I'll prove it! J-just give me a bit..." Yang rubbed the back of her neck. She was not looking forward to having to actually court Weiss.

"Good. I'll be waiting." With that, Weiss strode past her, heading back to their room first. Yang took her time wandering her way back. She finally crawled into her bed and tried to think of what she could say.

"Umm... you're _really_ pretty?" she whispered to herself. "Ugh, wow..." She couldn't think of anything. "I... _don't_ want you for your money?" Yes, because if she said it, it definitely proved that she was honest. Was this all she had? Was she really that shallow? Was Weiss just a pretty face to her with a pair of extremely kissable lips that she wanted to abuse mercilessly?

"Maybe..." She sighed. Maybe that was the case. If so, then wasn't it a bad idea? Weiss was her teammate. Rushing into an empty relationship would screw everything up. Maybe... she should just give up.

 **. . .**

Yang finally was able to close her eyes and wait for sleep. Before consciousness faded from her entirely, she felt her bed shake a little. She opened her eyes to see a long wave of white hair that shone in the moonlight.

"Weiss-" Yang was about to exclaim, but Weiss lifted a finger to her lips.

"I was... thinking about that kiss." Weiss crawled into Yang's bed, and was soon straddling her. "I think... maybe another one would help me understand things better."

"Y-yeah?" Yang swallowed, trying to sit up so she could close the ever shrinking gap between them.

"Yeah." Well, she was asking for it! Yang fell back, but threw her arms out to bring Weiss down with her.

"Gah!" Yang jumped up with a start. She'd just accidentally slapped herself in the face. Her head whipped back and forth, but there was no sign of Weiss. It had been a dream. "No fair..." she grumbled. "Screw it, I'll try." Apparently she wasn't going to be able to give up on Weiss that easily, not if she was going to be having dreams like that. A dream she _really_ wanted to make real.

And so the next morning came and the four members of Team RWBY were hastily preparing to go to their morning classes. Well, most of them were in a rush. Weiss, perfectionist that she was, had been ready for the past ten minutes.

"OK! Let's go!" Ruby shouted once her shoes were on and tied. She reached out, grabbed Blake's hand, and made her way out the door.

"W-we're holding hands?" Blake stuttered as she was dragged out of the room.

"Yep!"

"In p-public?" Whatever answers or further concerns or protests came next were muffled when Yang bumped the door shut with her heel, blocking Weiss's exit.

"Yang?" Weiss raised a curious eyebrow.

"We need to talk!" Yang stated.

"We're doing this _now_?" Weiss placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head. "We'll be late for class!"

"That's fine." Yang crossed her arms adamantly.

"Oh, very well. What have you come up with?" Weiss capitulated and looked Yang in the eye expectantly. Yang wished she wasn't - it made her nervous. She opened her mouth, ready to say what was on her mind... and then... nothing. She realized she didn't have anything.

She'd chosen to do this, but never gotten around to coming up with her answer. She'd been in such a hurry to get it over with as soon as she could get Weiss alone, she'd gotten ahead of herself.

"Um." Yang took a nervous breath. _"Crap, crap, crap!"_ She fretted mentally.

"Look, Yang." Weiss frowned sympathetically. "You don't have to force yourself, I-"

"No! I got this!" Yang insisted. And suddenly, she truly did. Her mouth went faster than her thoughts. "I said I worry about Ruby, right? I know I need to let her grow up and I need to back off eventually, but I still can't help but keep an eye on her. I'm not just gonna quietly sit by and let bad things happen to her. And this means I've sort of been watching you too... and I haven't said anything."

"Hm?" Weiss tilted her head curiously.

"I mean... I haven't seen anything bad or that would make me want Ruby to keep away from you." Well, aside from the fact that Yang wanted Weiss for herself, but thankfully she didn't need to worry about potentially competing with her sister anymore. "What I _did_ see was... someone smart and graceful and... I mean I really didn't have a good opinion of you at first, but that changed."

"OK..." Weiss actually seemed to be nervous herself at that point. Perhaps she hadn't expected Yang to actually find an answer.

"And then I started wondering what It'd be like if I had that. I wanted to see it... up close, I guess." Yang fidgeted. "I... want to find out all the other things about you, because from a distance, I know I'll never see everything."

"I see." Weiss cleared her throat, standing up straight. "Well, Yang, it _sounds_ like you want to date me."

"Um... mhm..." Yang nodded tentatively. _"Ugh, I feel like such a loser..."_ She felt so off balance, like she was at Weiss's mercy with no power of her own, just waiting for judgment to be passed on her.

"Hmm, I _suppose_ that's fine."

It took Yang a second to realize that she'd actually done it. Weiss had agreed to date her. "N-no kidding?"

"None at all." Weiss smiled.

"YES!" Yang flew at Weiss. For her dream to truly be fulfilled, she was going to need another kiss. And... once again she collided with Weiss's palm. "Eh?"

"Yang." Weiss spoke, now scowling at her instead.

"Um... yes?" Yang met her eyes anxiously.

"I said _date._ You want to get to know me better, right?"

"I... I guess I kinda did say that..." Yang shuffled backward. _"DAMMIT!"_

"And, if I'm understanding how this all works, a date is the perfect opportunity for you to do so!" Once again Weiss smiled, but there was a deviousness to it. "You'll take me out to eat, and you'll pay!"

"I will?"

"Yes! After all, being rich, I've been spending my family's, thus my, money for years. It'd be nice to have someone spend their money on me for once," Weiss explained, using a line obnoxiously similar to one Yang had not long go.

"That... doesn't even make sense. What? Daddy never bought you anything shiny?" Yang grumbled. _"Don't mock me, princess!"_ she added mentally.

"Yang Xiao Long, watch your tone or I will turn this date around!"

"You mean _you'll_ buy _me_ dinner?" Yang smirked. Weiss just began sputtering in exasperation before taking a deep breath.

"See me Friday after classes are over..." She then stomped her way past Yang. "Now, can we please go before we're any later?"

 **. . .**

Yang found herself standing before a building that normally she wouldn't even go near, except perhaps in passing. It had lavish, velvet curtains and many other such decorations adorning its walls and windows.

"H-here?" Yang gulped nervously. It was probably the most lavish restaurant in the city that one could even _hope_ to get into without a reservation.

"Of course. Do you think I'd settle for anything less?" Weiss scoffed haughtily. Suddenly she didn't look so attractive, but Yang grit her teeth and kept her cool. She was never one to back down when she really wanted something.

"Fine! Let's go!" Yang stood up straight and Weiss actually flinched in surprise.

"Really? I... err..." Weiss stuttered, wide-eyed. "I was kidding! I didn't think you'd actually agree to take me someplace this expensive! We can go wherever you want, it doesn't have to be here!"

"Hey! I'm not _broke_. I can do something like this once. Besides, only the best for you, right?" Yang shrugged.

"Y-Yang..."

"Welp! Let's go!" Yang grabbed Weiss arm and led her now stumbling and perplexed date into the restaurant.

They didn't broadcast it, but it didn't take long for the staff to realize who Weiss was, and they soon were escorted to a table. Yang wasn't sure whether to be appreciative of or embarrassed by such preferential treatment.

"Uh, um... i-if you want me to translate the menu for you, I-" Weiss stuttered nervously, squirming in her chair, but Yang just shot her a disbelieving look.

"How uncultured do you think I am?" Yang said with a raised eyebrow. Weiss just shrunk in her chair and looked ready to keep quiet for the rest of the date. "And don't even _think_ of ordering a cheap salad just for my sake."

"I-I don't think even the salads here are cheap," Weiss mumbled, averting her eyes ashamedly.

"What are you talking about." Yang flipped to a different page on her menu to find the salads. "There's no way they're th-" Upon doing so, she immediately flipped back away, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that anyone would actually charge _that_ much for a salad.

Despite what she'd said, Yang really didn't understand half of the menu. There were lots of high-class food terms that meant nothing to her as she scanned the menu. What she did understand was steak, so a steak it would be. She didn't even bother looking at the price, for she really didn't want to know.

When a waiter took their order, Weiss ordered something involving fish, which for some reason didn't surprise Yang. Fish just seemed so classy compared to steak, in her mind at least.

Yang was aware that the date was _not_ going well. An awkward air had descended upon it. Weiss couldn't seem to get comfortable in her seat and wasn't talking much. Yang, usually able to form a conversation out of nothing about anything... couldn't. They'd pretty much been arguing since they'd gotten there. It was nothing horrible or loud that would make things difficult in public, but they weren't having fun.

Finally the food arrived and Yang just sort of tilted her head curiously at the sight of her plate. She'd eaten out before, but somehow this was different.

"It's like... a work of art," Yang commented, looking her meal over.

"They do it on purpose," Weiss replied. "They want to stimulate your appetite using all of your senses. First it has to look good, then it has to smell good. If they did their job right, you'll already think that it's delicious before it even enters your mouth. That way, it seems even better when you actually _do_ taste it. And this is nothing compared to places daddy has taken me in the past."

Yang nodded, glad that Weiss had actually found something to say that, better yet, wouldn't spark another argument. Then she chuckled, smirking. "Wait, wait, wait. You call him daddy? At your age?"

"Wh- err, yes. Is that so wrong?" Weiss scowled. Yang just smiled and held her hands up in apologetic surrender.

"No! 'Course not. It's... cute. I just didn't expect it from you. You always seem so mature."

"Oh." Weiss cleared her throat. It seemed Yang had saved the moment. "Well, since we're here, why don't you hurry up and eat. See what you think."

"Alright." Yang picked up her fork and knife. It certainly did look good, various greens and other tidbits arranged around the main course to make it look pretty, as far as a hunk of meat went. It smelled fine too, but it wasn't doing what she'd have expected after Weiss's explanation. That line of thought didn't last much longer.

She cut into the steak, juice running out of it and a wave of aroma hit her. It was quite powerful.

"Erm, Yang... you... um..." Weiss pointed at the corner of her own mouth. Yang was confused, but raised her own hand and rubbed the back of it against her mouth. Apparently she'd been drooling. She blushed in embarrassment and quickly grabbed her napkin to clean her face properly.

"Um... I swear, this never happens to me. I-" Maybe she really _was_ that uncultured. Weiss was totally out of her league, wasn't she?

"It's fine. It's _cute_." Weiss giggled. "Well come on, taste it!"

Yang picked her fork back up and finished cutting off a bite-sized chunk of steak. She bit into it and shivered. It barely resisted as her teeth sank into it, a wave of juices flowing into her mouth. She'd never looked at the price, but she was certain now that it was worth whatever they were asking.

"Weiss, forgive me. This isn't going to be pretty," Yang said deadpan, one moment away from demolishing the food before her. Weiss just sighed and smiled.

"Enjoy." Oh, she would.

It didn't take her long. Honestly, she wished she _hadn't_ eaten with such reckless abandon. It just meant the food had disappeared faster. She had to sit there, smelling everyone else in the restaurant's food, while she waited for Weiss to finish. On the brightside, she was too full to _really_ want to eat that much more, so it wasn't too torturous.

Then the bill came and she could no longer be blissfully ignorant of how much she'd spent. The final bill had far too many numbers on it. Why were there three numbers before the decimal point? She groaned. It was just once, right?

"Yang, no. That's far enough! I'm paying!" Weiss said firmly, snatching the bill out of Yang's hand. "If not now, then later! I'll even slip money into your pockets when you're not looking if I have to!" Yang wanted to press the matter, but the look in Weiss's eyes told her the girl wasn't kidding. Yang was getting a free meal whether she liked it or not.

"Ugh, fine... I give." Yang felt sick just thinking about how much her half of the meal alone had cost. Had the cow been made of gold with diamond hooves?

"Thank you." Weiss looked relieved.

 **. . .**

Weiss was a bit disappointed. She felt like in the end she'd just bought Yang lunch. Going out to eat together had of course been the plan, but the actual meal at the restaurant was supposed to have been secondary. They'd barely talked and it hadn't felt very romantic or date-like.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed your meal," Weiss told Yang once they were outside and walking.

"Yeah, it was good. _You_ don't look very happy though," Yang told her. "What's up?"

"I... I ruined everything. You wanted to go out on a date with me and I ruined it for you," Weiss said. Before Yang could ask what she meant, Weiss went ahead and told her. "I decided that it would be a good opportunity to toy with you. That's why I picked that stupid restaurant. I knew the prices were unreasonable."

"So, you find out how I feel, and then you decide to mess with me?" Weiss looked at Yang, and the look in the taller girl's eyes made Weiss wince.

"I-it was just supposed to be a joke, I... I didn't mean to hurt you... th-that's why I made sure you let _me_ pay." Weiss knew that didn't fix anything. She'd still not taken Yang's feelings seriously. She'd still done something bad. She hung her head and just kept walking, Yang trailing silently behind her.

Soon, she found a quiet place for them to sit. She couldn't just let the day end like this. If there was any way to fix things, she had to try. She sat and had Yang join her, and fortunately the girl did.

"I'm sorry, Yang. I know that, even if I didn't mean to, I still did something unforgivable." Yang simply shrugged, not offering a response. "I... I just saw and opportunity and I took it."

To her surprise, Yang chuckled. "Oh, there was definitely an opportunity. An opportunity for Yang make-outs. Shame you didn't take it..."

Weiss's jaw just dropped and she had to look away before Yang could see the raging blush that she felt forming on her cheeks.

"Th-that's not that kind of opportunity _I_ saw, though. I saw that you were vulnerable and I took advantage of it. I wanted to be on top!" She spoke without turning her gaze back in Yang's direction.

"Eh? Well, if that's what you like. I mean, you're smaller than me so I guess it'd be fine." This time, Weiss's head did snap back around, shooting an incredulous look at Yang. It had taken a second for Weiss to realize what Yang meant, but realize she did.

"Th-th-that's not what I meant and you know it!" Weiss shouted shrilly, gritting her teeth as she tried to avoid a total meltdown. "It's just that things are normally the other way around."

"Yeah... I think I _would_ prefer being on top..."

"I-I-" Weiss blinked once and then slumped over slightly, face far redder than could have been healthy.

"Eheh, I think I broke her," Yang mumbled to herself, laughing nervously.

"This always happens..." Weiss spoke softly. "You're always the one making jokes and making people laugh. I think I'm so smart and I think it would be easy for me to be clever. But, every time I get cocky, you shut me down and make it clear I'm just making a fool of myself. I just... I just wanted to change that for once."

"Weiss, I..."

"Just for once I wanted to go ahead and _do_ something and not worry about the consequences. You were right, I worry too much, I worry so much about how I'll look or what people will think of me. I get it in my head that I can't let anyone be better than me, but... When I look at you, I see so many things I don't have. I guess... at some point, I started looking up to you... more than most. I just wanted to be like you."

"Wow." Yang was shocked silent. There was no clever joke on the tip of her tongue. "Hey, forget it. I was never mad."

"N-no?"

"Ha! No way! I saw through you from the start! Why do you think I _insisted_ on going to that place? I knew you'd feel guilty!" Yang grinned and winked at her. "You weren't so cocky after that, huh? And then you got all gloomy when you totally thought I was pissed. It was great. But hey, that's what you get for playing with my maiden heart!"

Weiss wanted to say she couldn't believe it. Yet, somehow, she did. That was Yang, wasn't it? Weiss had tried to be clever, made a misstep, and Yang had brought her back down where she belonged.

"Bah!" Weiss shouted, puffing out her cheeks in frustration, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "I can't do it, can I? I can't be like you! I keep messing up!" Yang just laughed.

"Well _good_! I don't _want_ you to be me; that'd be weird!"

Weiss frowned at Yang, just staring at her for a moment. She then smirked darkly and shook her head. "You know what, Yang? You're right. I'll just be me. I'll do what my family always does in this kind of situation!" Yang looked back at her quizzically. "If I can't beat you, I'll just take you and have you do it for me!"

Weiss reached out and grabbed a fistful of Yang's jacket collar. Yang's eyes went wide at this, and Weiss brought her other hand up, more gently this time, and placed it on Yang's cheek. She then froze up. She'd done that on a whim, but was she really ready to follow through? Well, yes, but... so boldly?

She'd pretty much decided the moment that Yang had confessed how this would end. She'd been ready to accept Yang, and the more Yang had struggled to "prove herself" the more Weiss had become certain that was what she wanted. But was she really going to pull Yang in for a surprise kiss? _"Dammit, Weiss! Don't be nervous! This won't even be our first kiss!"_

"Um, Weiss?" Yang averted her eyes nervously. "A-are we going to do something here, or...?"

"B-be quiet! I'm contemplating!"

"K-'kay..." Yang swallowed and looked back into Weiss's eyes. Well, Weiss supposed she'd been hesitating long enough. She slowly began to pull Yang closer. She saw the excited anticipation in Yang's eyes and felt her heart flutter. She had to close her eyes. It was too much stimulation, especially with Yang being pulled over at such an angle...

It might not have been the first, but it was definitely different. Last time had been one-sided, and Yang had initiated it. What would it be like this time? This time she'd have the chance to focus on the moment and... and... Oh. Once again, she'd gotten lost in her own thoughts while the world kept turning. She'd already made her way to Yang's lips, long before she could finish her line of thought.

It was warm, soft, and... nice. A little wet, but not too much. She could feel Yang's breath washing over her face. She could feel her lips move, brushing against and wrapping around her own. She could also feel Yang's hands finding their place on her body, holding her in place.

Yang didn't seem to plan on ending the kiss any time soon. Well, it wasn't that Weiss was opposed to letting it go on, but...

Weiss had to pull away. She needed a moment to breathe and let things sink in. With this, weren't they a couple? Weiss felt her lips twitch upward. There was no conscious effort behind it. She was _with_ someone, she was with Yang. Her height felt light.

"So... um..." she breathed softly.

"Yeah..." Yang was no more eloquent than she.

"B-by the way. Did that one _particular_ opportunity really pass me by?" Weiss asked a little hesitantly.

"One particular...?" Yang glanced away in confusion. When she looked back, her signature, rowdy grin was back. "Heh, that one? Never. Unlimited stock." Yang's brought her index finger under Weiss's chin and tilted her head up so their lips were once again aligned.

"Just... take it easy in public."

"So... if we _weren't_ in public..."

"Yang..." Weiss grumbled dangerously with a disapproving scowl.

"OK, OK..." Yang leaned in and kissed her gently, but Weiss had to pull away again.

"A-and if too many witnesses start walking by..."

"Right, right, we'll leave if it gets crowded," Yang assured her hastily, "and continue when we get back."

"Fine-" Weiss was silenced when Yang kissed her once more. She was a bit less gently this time, lips pressed against hers harder and more enthusiastically. "But..." Weiss pulled her head back again. "If Ruby or Blake are in the room-"

"Then we'll find someplace else!" Yang cried impatiently. "I will not publicly violate your lips, OK?" Yang stared hard at her. "Is that good?"

"Yes... that's acceptable." Weiss figured she'd frustrated Yang enough for the moment, and so closed her eyes and puckered her lips, inviting Yang to continue.

"Promise we get to continue no matter what?" This time it was Yang who delayed their kissing.

"Yes, I promise, now hurry up! I was enjoying myself you know!" Weiss scolded her, as if she herself hadn't been doing the same thing. She slid her fingers into Yang's long, flowing hair to grab the back of her head and pull her in.

This time, neither could think of a single thing worth interrupting the moment.

* * *

 **When I wrote this, Freezerburn was my least favorite Team RWBY pairing. True story.**

 _ **So why the f- did it end up being 13 pages long?**_

 **I like to call it the "Yang Effect" . . . I can't help myself. . .**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Ruby."

"Yang."

Yang stared at Ruby who now stood before her, hands on her hips, looking down at her with a confident smile. Yang was sitting on Blake's bed, going over her class schedule, trying to plan out her homework. Dating Weiss made her feel a little inadequate when it came to her grades. Sure, she was passing easily, but... well, Weiss was Weiss.

"Whatcha doin'?" Yang asked her sister.

"We need to get you a date!" Ruby pointed down at her. "As your little, socially awkward sister, it makes no sense that I have a girlfriend while you're single!"

"Aww, that's nice." Yang grinned. "You wanna help."

"Yep! You're way too attractive to be single!"

"I am." Yang nodded in agreement. "Which is why I'm dating Weiss."

Ruby stumbled while standing still. She then looked at Yang sideways before laughing until she was doubled over.

"That's funny! But really-"

"But _really,_ " Yang interrupted before Ruby got carried away. "Weiss baby, c'mere!"

"Hm?" Weiss walked over.

"Gimme a kiss! Ruby doesn't believe we're dating!" Yang requested, leaning in Weiss direction.

"Oh, fine..." Weiss bent over and pecked Yang on the lips. "While we're on the subject, 'baby' isn't doing it for me. Not... elegant enough."

"Yeah?"

"Ruby seems to like calling Blake darling, so that won't work..."

"Dear? Sweetie? _Love_?" Yang grinned teasingly.

"Perhaps." Weiss rolled with it quite smoothly.

Meanwhile, Ruby had fallen into a near catatonic state – out of shock, one would assume.

"Which one? That wasn't a 'perhaps' kind of question," Yang pointed out, ignoring her sister for the moment.

"Hmm, I guess the first or the last work. Whichever you think is best, then. Or I can take one and you take the other? _Dear_?" Weiss chuckled affectionately.

"Sure thing, _love._ " Yang winked in return.

"Yes, now you might want to splash some water on Ruby. She seems a bit... unresponsive."

* * *

 **Til' next time!**


	2. Shame and Denial

**Summary: Weiss sucks at introducing people to her sister.  
Based on the prompt: A swanky dinner party where the food is alive or appears to be.**

* * *

 **Shame and Denial**

"This one or this one?" Weiss held up two dresses in front of Yang.

"Uhh…" Yang arbitrarily pointed to the left dress. Both were white and lacy with minimal differences. In other words, both suited Weiss. "So are you-"

"Red or blue?" Now Weiss was holding up vials of nail polish.

"Red?" Yang chose on a whim once more. "And why-"

"Blue it is! Oh I can't believe it!" Weiss was excited about something, but-

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Yang finally grabbed Weiss, holding her still.

"Oh, right. My sister Winter's trip back to Atlas was delayed, so she'll be staying in Vale for two more days. I'm taking her to a dinner at one of the _best_ restaurants in the city!" Weiss explained, positively glowing with joy.

"Ah, yes. The mysterious older sister Ruby was talking about. So is she as much of a bitch as Ruby said?" Yang asked.

"Excuse me?" Weiss snapped. With the look on her face, Yang half expected _her_ eyes to turn red.

"Err, w-well, Ruby didn't _say_ bitch, but-"

"Ugh…" Weiss seethed. "I suppose to _Ruby_ she might have seemed harsh, but there is _nothing_ wrong with my sister! Understand?"

"K." Yang shrugged.

"Oh no." Weiss suddenly froze.

"What? Can't decide on what shade of blush to use?" Yang teased her. "It's your sister, not a date!"

"That's just it! She wants to meet my team! But I can't bring Ruby, she'd make a fool of herself _again_ and Blake probably wouldn't _want_ to go!"

"Well aren't you in luck! You just so happen to have a gorgeous girlfriend who's willing to suck it up and go with you!" Yang threw an arm around Weiss and winked.

"S-so I do…" Weiss laughed nervously.

"I guess it's a date after all!"

 **. . .**

"I didn't even know this place existed." Yang's head was on a swivel as she looked around. "Is... the ceiling carpeted?" There was some sort of bright-red fabric on the ceiling for sure. The whole place was lavish as if it were a king's throne room or something.

"It's not carpeting!" Weiss corrected with a harsh whisper. "Honestly..."

"Sorry." For Weiss's sake, she'd promised to watch her mouth and try to be as proper as possible. _"Just this once, princess..."_

"Look sharp, there she is!" Weiss warned her. Indeed, up ahead was a woman that was undoubtedly related to Weiss. The white hair and blue eyes were a dead giveaway. She wore a light blue dress with an open back that went down to her ankles.

"There you are." Winter quickly walked over once she spotted them. "I should thank you for doing this, Weiss. I doubt my hotel would have been able to provide such a meal."

"Of course! I'm just so happy we could spend more time together after all!" Weiss responded. Yang nearly did a double-take. Weiss was practically happier than she was after their first kiss! Just how much did she adore her sister?

"Yes, it was quite a pleasant surprise." Winter nodded. "Anyway, I believe the table you reserved is this way." She gestured and Weiss took the lead. However, before Yang could take more than two steps, Winter reached out toward her. "Were you in a rush?" She asked and plucked something from her dress.

It was a tag.

"Err, uh... I-I..." Yang blushed. Weiss had forced her to go shopping for a nicer outfit to wear to dinner. Apparently she'd forgotten to remove the tag.

"Don't worry. You go to a combat school. I'm sure tonight just caught your wardrobe off guard."

"Y-yeah! Exactly!" Yang did her best to laugh it off. She could see Weiss staring back at them looking mortified, but Yang was too dazed to care. This time Winter took the lead, an amused smirk adorning her face.

Finally Yang came back to her senses and fell in step with Weiss, leaning close to her to whisper, "Dude... your sister is _hot_."

"Yang!" Weiss hissed back. "No!"

"I'm just sayin'…"

A scowling Weiss then proceeded to lead Yang to the table. They were soon seated and Weiss's smile had returned the second Winter laid eyes on her once more.

"So, Weiss, why don't you give me a proper introduction?" Winter requested, though she was looking at Yang.

"O-oh! Right." Weiss rapidly nodded a few times too many. "Yang, this is my sister Winter, of course. And Winter, this is Yang Xiao Long, my teammate and, um, c-close friend!"

"Yep, that's me!" Yang grinned. And... then Weiss's words fully registered. _"Close friend? Did... did I just... Did I just get friendzoned by my GIRLFRIEND!?"_ To say that she'd been placed in the "friend zone" wasn't quite right, but obviously Weiss was lying for some reason! Was she embarrassed to admit they were dating?

And if so, _WHY?_

She was awesome! Why would anyone be embarrassed to admit they were dating her? _"Maybe I'm_ too _awesome and she's insecure?"_ But no, Weiss had a pretty high opinion of herself, so that probably wasn't it.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Xiao Long." Winter nodded before lifting a small drink menu to look it over.

"Likewise," Yang replied. Then, with Winter distracted, Yang took the chance to shoot a questioning glare Weiss's way. The girl immediately shrunk back, face flushed and eyes avoiding Yang's.

Oh yes, she was guilty as sin. She was definitely hiding their relationship from Winter on purpose.

"So." Yang forced a happy expression on to her face. "I can't help but notice the lack of menus."

"That's because I took the liberty of ordering food ahead of time when I reserved the table." Weiss also quickly hid her true feelings. Embarrassment? Shame? It was hard to say, but she look perfectly fine as she spoke. "There will be a number of delicacies to choose from."

"I see. I'm looking forward to it." Winter smiled.

"Sounds... great." Yang felt her facade faltering. She had a bad feeling about that.

She fought the urge to slouch in her chair and reached out for a drink menu of her own.

 _Ahem._

Her hand stopped at the sound of Weiss clearing her throat. She withdrew her hand entirely when she saw the look of scorn on Weiss's face. She supposed she'd be staying sober then... So much for numbing the horrible sense of awkwardness.

When the food arrived, she wasn't sure if being sober was a good thing or a bad thing. She had no idea if being drunk would have made her more or less likely to throw up, but as it was she was sober and totally aware of the writhing mess sitting in the bowl in front of her.

"I... think it's still alive..." Yang croaked, her stomach doing a back-flip as she leaned away from... _it_.

 _It_ had tentacles.

"It is." Weiss confirmed. She had her own bowl. She then proceeded to slice off a, still writhing, tentacle and pop it in her mouth. The appendage attempted to crawl back out, but with a quick slurp it disappeared for good.

"So not sexy." Yang blanched. _"I'm going to be sick."_

"Don't look down on it until you try it." Weiss said, nose in the air.

"You like it? You can have it." Yang slid her bowl over.

"You've never had food like this, have you?" Winter asked, looking both amused and sympathetic.

"Nope." Yang pulled a new bowl of something... noodly over to her. At least this one wasn't moving.

"Ah, be careful-" Winter spoke up again, but Yang had already taken a mouthful.

"Holy cr-" Yang went rigid. It was incredibly spicy. Actually, she kind of liked it. Then it got spicier. She didn't like it anymore. "W-water..." she rasped and Weiss hurriedly pushed a glass into her hand.

So far, so awful.

"Are you OK?" Weiss asked once Yang started breathing normally again.

"N-normally I like spicy food... but that..." Her tongue still burned, just not to the point of agony anymore.

"I tried to warn you. You're supposed to eat it slowly and mix it with various other foods and sauces to weaken the burning," Winter explained.

"S-sorry, I should have said something sooner. I forgot I ordered that," Weiss said, feeling rather bad.

"It's OK. I'm just gonna... take it easy for a bit." And so she did. While Weiss and Winter worked their way through various exotic dishes, she sat there nursing a cup of ice-water – slowly growing more and more bored.

She'd thought it was going to be an interesting date night with Weiss where she'd get to meet her sister. Rather, it felt like she was just there to take up space and be ignored by her girlfriend.

Well... maybe she could still steal herself a little secret affection.

She slid her right foot out of her high-heel and slowly moved it over to Weiss's leg under the table. She then gently slid it up and down Weiss's calf.

Weiss gave a little jump, but then smiled as if nothing had happened, not wanting her sister to catch on. Yang's expression which had been neutral soon gained a smile of its own when Weiss, though with shoe still on, caressed Yang's leg in return.

Her expression then became blank and teary-eyed when Weiss proceeded to stomp down on her exposed toes – all the while wearing an innocent smile.

 _"Weiss... baby... whyyy?"_ Yang cried internally as she gingerly slipped her foot back into her shoe.

Another minute passed and a waiter came over. Strangely, he held large platter with a colorful lizard resting atop it.

"Aww, he's cute! What is he, the entertainment?" Yang asked as the waited set the lizard down on a raised platform in the middle of the table.

"Err, w-well-" Weiss looked nervous.

 _THUD!_

Yang jumped and then gaped in horror as she saw the lizard's head be removed by a large meat-cleaver. The waiter then drained the blood into three glasses until they were a quarter full and passed them around.

"Thank you. Ah, but non-alcoholic for those two," Winter instructed the waiter who then mixed drinks into the blood.

"Weiss." Yang looked to her "secret" girlfriend. "Do you really expect me to drink a lizard's blood?"

"I-it's a delicacy?" Weiss suggested helplessly.

"Ugh..." Yang lifted the glass. If she kept rejecting food all night, she'd look even more out of place than she already did. _"I'm sorry, little friend."_ She took a sizable sip. _". . . delicious little friend."_ Of course the first thing she found enjoyable was the one that made her feel evil for liking it.

"Good?" Weiss asked as Yang finished the drink.

"I'd feel bad if I wasted him." Yang pouted, offering a silent prayer for the poor, poor lizard.

"I get the feeling your friend here was woefully unprepared for tonight," Winter said to her sister.

"I-it _was_ very last minute..." Weiss admitted, looking down at her own drink.

"Hm..." Winter seemed to be deep in thought as she quickly downed her glass of... blood.

Yang noticed a rosy hue on Winter's otherwise pale cheeks. She thought back and realized that the "blood drink" must have been at least her third alcoholic drink. She suppressed a chuckle, wondering what Weiss's big sister would act like if she got drunk. But she was sure the woman was far too disciplined to do anything embarrassing.

Though it would definitely have made things more interesting. Or at least more fun. She supposed the night was already interesting in its own way.

Two drinks later and Yang realized she had underestimated Winter. The woman was most definitely getting drunk. She'd begun slouching in her chair and her polite smile was gone.

Suddenly she slammed back one more drink and shot to her feet. "Weiss! I'm talking to you!"

"I-I can see that?" Weiss looked totally bewildered and her sister's sudden outburst.

"You!" Winter leaned across the table, pointing at Weiss, getting closer and closer until her finger was touching the tip of Weiss's nose. "You... are a very bad girl!"

Weiss was shocked. She looked as if Ruby had just told her she could never see Zwei again. "I-I... I am?"

"Yes!" Winter's hand slammed down on the table. "Because... Because... Not here! _She's_ listening." Winter looked at Yang. She then grabbed Weiss and dragged her out of her chair.

"This ought to be good." Yang smirked. Winter, in her inebriated state, failed to drag Weiss very far. She couldn't quite hear them, but she could still see them.

"W-Winter, what are you doing?" Weiss asked as Winter finally let go of her. She hadn't expected her _sister_ to be the one to cause problems.

"Weiss." Winter grabbed her face with one hand. "I am disciplining you! Because I am your big sister." She roughly patted Weiss's cheek with her other hand. "Because _you..._ are a bad little sister."

"Wh-wh-what? Did I do something wrong? The food? I'm sorry!" Weiss whimpered. She hated disappointing Winter. She was the only family member she could get along with!

"Look at your pretty friend!" Winter jerked Weiss's head around so that she was looking at Yang. Yang noticed and gave a tiny wave. "She looks totally out of place!"

"Shood I haff gawten her a bwetter dwesh?" Weiss spoke, words muffled due to the grip Winter had on her cheeks.

"No! But you should be nicer to your girlfriend!" Winter turned her head again so they were once more looking at each other. "She's totally lost and you won't even admit you're with her! What does she have left then?"

"Err... uh... I..." Winter may as well have stabbed her in the heart. "B-but-" How had Winter even figured it out?

"No excuses!" Winter let go of her face, but only so she could smack her upside the head hard enough to make her lose her balance for a moment. "You've been lying to my face all night!"

"HEY!" There was the sound of dishes rattling and chairs toppling. The next thing Weiss knew she was being pulled away from Winter and Yang was in front of her. "Don't you touch her! I'll kick your ass!"

"Y-Yang! No, we're-"

"She hit you!" Yang snapped. "I'll make as much of a scene as I have to!"

"Please, Yang, she was-"

"Shh! Sh, sh, sh." Winter didn't seem phased at all. She stepped right up to Yang and put her finger on Yang's lips to quiet her. So caught off guard was she, Yang just stared at Winter's finger and her eyes which had turned red faded back to violet. "Thank you," Winter whispered.

"I-" Yang gulped. Her mind had ground to a halt and she wasn't getting a chance to reboot any time soon. Winter grabbed her shoulders and gently guided her back until she was standing next to Weiss.

Winter then tapped Weiss's shoulder, prompting her to shuffle even close to Yang until they were bumping into each other. "W-Winter?"

"Good, good, gooood..." Winter crooned and whipped out her scroll.

 _Snap... snap... snap..._

"Are... you... taking pictures?" Yang said with a raging blush on her face.

"She... she knows..." Weiss mumbled pathetically, face just as red.

"So _cute_..." Winter licked her lips.

 _Snap._

* * *

 **Rule 1: Don't lie about being with Yang. That's just dumb.**

 **Rule 2: Don't lie to Winter. That's just suicide.**

 **Rule 3: Don't murder helpless lizards. That's just bad.**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Weiss couldn't have been awake for more than ten minutes before her scroll began vibrating. She'd been indulging in a rare moment of sleeping in, and so groped around until she laid hands on the infernal noise maker.

"Winter?" she mumbled groggily. Winter had messaged her.

 _Winter: Weiss, are you busy?_

Weiss: No. What is it?

 _Winter: I am afraid I have a nightmarish hangover, so I am messaging you rather than calling.  
Winter: I feel I must apologize for last night. I got far too drunk. It was extremely unprofessional.  
Winter: I let my emotions get the better of me and I failed to maintain proper discipline._

Weiss: It's fine, Winter. I'm sorry again for lying to you. I was afraid you'd disapprove.

 _Winter: Please. I'm not our father. I care about you, not our family lineage and all that nonsense.  
Winter: Besides that, I like her and she clearly cares about you.  
_

It seemed Yang charging to Weiss's defense had impressed Winter. Weiss wasn't going to forget it anytime soon either...

Weiss: Thank you. I hope I can see you again soon.

For a moment, Weiss thought it was over at that. However, seconds later the scroll buzzed once more.

 _Winter: I must ask. Did I do anything strange while inebriated?_

Weiss: No. Nothing.

 _Winter: Oh. Good. Also, I feel I should apologize for hitting you so hard. Normally I would have held back._

Weiss: It's fine.  
Weiss: And now that I think about it, there was something.

Indeed, something that Weiss was a little worried about. Winter _was_ a professional, when not drunk, so she probably didn't have to worry, but she might as well bring up to be sure.

Considering the short length of the next message, the delay before it appeared on Weiss's screen was significant.

 _Winter: Yes?_

Weiss: How should I put this?  
Weiss: You took a number of pictures of me and Yang.

 _Winter: Oh. Is that all?_

Weiss: In increasingly, erm, affectionate poses.

 _Winter: Oh no._

Another pause in the conversation

 _Winter: Oh god. There are so many! How drunk was I? I'm so sorry! I feel awful! You must have been so embarrassed!_

Weiss: It's perfectly fine! You can just delete them.

 _Winter: Oh. Well... I don't feel that bad._

Weiss: What?

 _Winter: These pictures are adorable!  
Winter: Here, this one is my favorite so far!_

It was a picture of Weiss sitting on Yang's lap, her arms around Yang's neck. Weiss was clearly blushing and uncomfortable, while Yang was smiling for the camera. It had been very awkward at first, but Yang had quickly come to enjoy it. Weiss however had felt like a hostage the whole time.

Yang had said it was Weiss's punishment for denying her all night long.

Weiss: Winter! Please!

"Huh? Weiss? Who's that? Ooh! Is that you and Yang?" Ruby suddenly dropped down onto Weiss's bed.

"What? Ruby, no-" Weiss couldn't stop Ruby from swiping the device.

"So _this_ is what you two were up to!" Ruby giggled. "Aww, you two are in love!"

"What's going on?" Blake sat up in her bed.

"Look!" Ruby threw the scroll to Blake who soon gained an amused smirk.

"Blake! Help me, give it back!" Weiss wailed.

"Yeah... no. This is amazing." Blake was chuckling. "I should send this to myself. Consider it punishment for not even inviting me." Weiss's jaw dropped. Weren't the pictures punishment enough?

"What's goin' on?" The ruckus had awoken Yang.

"Winter sent Weiss a picture of you and Weiss," Blake told her.

"Oh sweet, gimme!" Yang was fully alert in an instant and Blake tossed her the scroll next. "Ha! This came out great!" She then began cackling madly. "She sent another one!"

"Oh yeah?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"See? We even kissed on camera!" Yang dangled the phone back down for Blake to take. "Get this. Weiss was _ashamed_ to admit we were dating. Her sister got so pissed when she found out, but only because she's actually OK with it!"

"Wow..." Blake shook her head.

"I said I'm sorry!" Weiss wailed, "now give it back!"

"Lemme see!" Ruby bounced up and down, wanting to see the next picture.

For the next few minutes they played a game of keep away, tossing the phone back and forth as Winter sent picture after picture. Yang even took the opportunity to send a message requesting that Winter keep them coming.

However...

Weiss cleared her throat. "So. What have we learned?" she tapped her foot furiously, Myrtenaster in hand.

"Don't steal your scroll," Ruby whimpered dejectedly.

"Don't humiliate you," Blake answered.

"Don't message your sister without permission," Yang mumbled.

"Good!" Weiss flourished with her hand and her teammates fell to the floor with a resounding series of thuds. She may or may not have stuck them to the ceiling with black glyphs.

OK, she had totally stuck them to the ceiling with black glyphs.

* * *

 **Rule 4: Don't piss off Weiss.**

 **Weiss secretly kept some of the pictures...**

 **Til' next time!**


	3. Weiss so Easy?

**I need to write more...**

* * *

 **Weiss So Easy?**

It was a quiet, sunny day at Beacon Academy. For once, there was nothing to worry about. Weiss was able to relax with a good book, one that wasn't course required. She was reclined in bed, halfway through an award winning novel. She supposed it was OK.

It had her attention enough for her to not immediately notice Yang enter the room and walk over to her.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go..." Yang was unable to finish her sentence without chortling, no doubt up to something. Her intent was made clear soon enough. "If you wanted to go get some _Weiss_ cream with me!" It was another stupid pun. Odds were usually good on that.

"Oh, I don't know." Weiss sighed. She glanced away from her book for a moment. "I was content enough to _Yang_ around and read this book. Maybe later." She could only hope she wouldn't regret playing Yang's game. Oh who was she kidding... The girl was already grinning, practically squealing with delight that Weiss had returned fire.

"OK. Well, let me just _Schneeze_ in there and we'll see how you feel in a few chapters!" Yang plopped herself down next to Weiss, inching over until they were bumping shoulders.

"Ah, well, I could be here a while. I'm not sure _Xiao Long_ you're willing to wait." Weiss smirked. Oh, she was good. She was real good.

" _Weiss_ so little confidence in my patience?" Yang winked without missing a beat. Damn, she was good too.

"Hmph." Weiss just shrugged and went back to her book. At first it seemed Weiss had finished with their game, simply doing as suggested and reading her book while Yang's patience was put to the test.

Two minutes passed and a bead of sweat rolled down Weiss's cheek.

Three minutes and her grip on the books cover tightened, nails digging into the dust cover.

Four minutes and Weiss was grinding her teeth.

Five-

"GAH!" Weiss threw her book at the wall, eyes wide with fury and heaving breaths coming and going through clenched teeth. "WHY? Why is my name so much easier! This is so not fair!" The entire time she'd been trying to come up with a counter, but she'd failed.

"Just how it is, my lady." Yang winked, victorious. But then Weiss saw a chance for a slight evening of the score.

"Ha! But think about it, Yang. You may love your puns, but my name is more suited for them!" She puffed her chest out pridefully. It... wasn't much of a victory, but she needed something.

"Hm, hm. True." Yang stroked her chin. "But I'm content to start my days with a _Yang._ " Dammit, she was practically invulnerable.

"Oh, well..." Weiss wasn't sure what possessed her just then, but Yang's smugness couldn't be allowed to stand. "I could start _my_ days with Yang if you'd let me." Weiss winked. Yang went rigid, and her face redder than her eyes ever got. "Uhh... Yang?" The girl was silent. "Y-Yang... your hair is on fire..."

". . . happens. . ." Yang squeaked.

 **. . .**

That night, Yang crept across the floor. The room had been dark and quiet for a bit now, so it should have been safe. Her destination was Weiss's bed, and carefully, delicately, she tried to pull away the sheets and slide in.

Perhaps she should have waited longer.

"Mmf, Yang? What?" Weiss's eyes cracked open, Yang's actions having roused her.

"I-I... well, y-you know. About what you said... err... I thought I'd... You know... Start your day with a Yang?" Yang gulped. She was such an idiot.

"Oh my Dust, Yang! I can hear you!" Ruby's head suddenly poked out from the top bunk.

"Seriously. I'd say get a room, but this is all we have so can you just _not_?" Blake was apparently awake too. The whole team was up to witness her. Yang winced and shrunk away from Weiss's bed. Her wrist was grabbed before she could get far.

" _Come back in ten minutes..."_ Weiss whispered, blushing and averting her eyes.

"I heard that," Blake announced. Damn faunus hearing...

 _Fifteen..._ Weiss mouthed silently.

"I can _see in the dark._ Ugh!"

* * *

 **Had a random idea and decided to write it down and throw it at the world. White Rose is my favorite, but Freezerburn is more fun...**

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Weiss awoke the next morning. Kind of. She didn't open her eyes. Her bed was far too warm. The last thing she wanted was to move her sheets and let the cold in. It was unlike her to not get up when she woke up. Barring waking up at four in the morning, even if she woke up early she'd usually sacrifice the sleep and just get an early start on the day.

Once her sleep was interrupted there just wasn't any point in going back to bed, it wouldn't make her feel better. But... well... today she just felt like being comfortable. She felt herself drifting off again almost immediately, so that was nice...

"Holy crap, Weiss, get up! You're gonna be late! You're never late! Even Yang got up before you!" Weiss was startled awake by Ruby's frantic shouts.

"What?!" She shot straight up and grabbed her scroll. 8:53. She had seven minutes to get to class. "WHY DID YOU WAIT SO LONG!?" She threw her blankets practically off her bed and flew to her feet.

"Why are we yelling?!" Yang also shot straight up... in Weiss's bed. One eye was stuck half-shut from sleep and her hair seemed to have taken on a frizzy life of its own.

"Oh no..." Weiss had totally forgotten about that. No wonder her bed had been so warm.

"I... I... I..." Ruby just stared and then began to shuffle sideways slowly "I... I..." until she was "I..." completely out of the room.

"Geez, you'd think we were banging right in front of her." Yang grinned. "Ruby'll get over it."

" _I_ won't!" Weiss buried her hands in her face. It was humiliating.

"At least you got to start your day with a Yang!" Yang offered weakly and shot Weiss a pair of finger guns even as her grin was fading. "Yaaaay..."

* * *

 **Til' next time... whenever that is...**


End file.
